La plage nudiste
by Mohnn Black
Summary: Defi de mura : C'est les vacances et Harry veut aller à la plage, conseillé par les jumeaux il choisit CETTE plage, mais quand il y arrive gros choc, il tombe sur Snape


**La plage Nudiste**

Harry ne savait encore pas dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer ! Nous étions en été, plus précisément en juillet, avant la septième année. Pour se détendre par ce beau temps, le jeune homme avait décidé d'aller à la plage. La bataille avait eu lieu, et personne n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion de se distraire ni avant, ni après. Beaucoup de chose avait été détruite et le travail de reconstruction avait démarré tout de suite après. La population sorcière voulait effacer au plus vite les tristes souvenirs de la guerre.

Dès la fin des cours, le brun avait donc attrapé sa serviette, son maillot de bain et tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour passer une bonne journée en compagnie de la mer et du sable chaud. Les jumeaux Wesley lui avaient suggéré une plage sorcière qui serait certainement moins bondée que les plages moldus.

Personne n'avait souhaité l'accompagner pour cette première sortie à la plage, il s'était donc mit en chemin aussi tôt que la fin des cours avait été annoncée !

Ce fut balais à la main et baluchon sur l'épaule, qu'il arriva à ce qui semblait être l'entrée de la plage. Ce qu'il trouva bizarre c'est qu'une sorte de guichet barre l'accès à la plage. Mais sans se poser plus de question il se rendit à celui-ci. Après tout, si cette plage était magiquement protégée et entretenue, il était normal qu'elle soit payante.

Il trouva un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, affalé dans son siège, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la main. L'homme dont le nom de Bratley brillait sur sa chemise, ne le remarqua pas. Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de s'adresser à lui.

Excusez-moi ?

Bratley ne détourna pas les yeux vers lui, tout comme il ne s'arrêta visiblement pas dans sa lecture.

S'il vous plait ? Vous m'entendez ?

Ce fut finalement un grognement qui lui répondit, l'homme leva les yeux vers lui et baissa son journal.

Quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à te déshabiller petit ? Tu ne sais pas le faire ?

Non mais, j'ai cru que c'était payant, vous êtes dans un guichet…

T'es jamais allé sur une plage ou quoi ? Faut bien qu'on monte la garde pour les moldus ! Parfois c'est tellement électrique ici qu'ils pourraient être blessés !

Harry haussa les épaules, avant de s'éloigné de se vieux grincheux. La plage était encore vide, personne n'était arrivé, ou bien personne ne viendrait, et il devrait remercier les jumeaux pour ça. Visiblement il ne serait pas embêté par son statut de _héros de guerre_ aujourd'hui. Ou en tout cas pas pour le moment.

Il ôta ses chaussures, et fut heureux de pouvoir enfin fouler le sable chaud de ses pieds. Cela faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arriver. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, les Dursley l'avait rarement emmené en vacances avec eux, mais chaque fois qu'il avait pu allé à la mer ça avait été les meilleurs moments de l'année.

Un peu plus loin il avisa ce qui s'emblait être une petite crique. Le jeune homme ce dirigea donc vers celle-ci, doucement, savourant ce contact qu'il aimait temps avec le sable.

La crique était plus grande que ce qu'elle laissait paraître, comme tous les endroits magiques d'ailleurs. Il devait y avoir au moins 60 mètres carrés de sable fin, sans un seul caillou. Les rochers tout autour ne laissait rien entrevoir, ce qui le laisserait à l'abris d'éventuel regard indiscret.

Ce fut avec dépit qu'il remarqua la présence d'une serviette de bain rose avec des bonbons en pleine animation dessus, à coté un petit tas de vêtement. Le brun jeta donc un œil à la mer à la recherche de la jeune femme à qui devait appartenir tout ça. Il la repéra assez loin du rivage, de la ou il se trouvait il ne pouvait distinguer que ses cheveux de couleur noir ébène. Harry haussa les épaules se disant que de tout façon la crique était suffisamment grande pour eux deux.

Il alla donc installer ses affaires au strict opposé des affaires de la jeune femme. Disposant sa serviette de bain sur le sable, il se mit en maillot de bain avant de s'allonger un petit moment au soleil. Le jeune homme voulait en profiter un peu pour se reposer avant d'aller nager. Son voyage pour rejoindre cette plage avait été d'un peu plus d'une heure.

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par une voix roque et masculine.

Tiens tiens tiens, alors comme ça on fait du nudisme, Potter ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Snape, qui le regardait d'un œil appréciateur. Harry cligna des yeux pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas, avant de se dire que non, son professeur de potion était bel et bien dans le plus simple appareil devant lui.

Imaginez-vous le choc que l'on peut ressentir dans ses moments là ! Bon pas de voir un homme nu, ça bien sur tout le monde en a vu à 17 ans, que vous soyez un garçon ou une fille. Mais que ce soit le professeur que vous haïssez le plus… Ca change beaucoup de chose !

Vous comprendrez donc que la première réaction de notre sauveur soit de tomber dans les pommes… Je vous rassure tout de suite, vu étant déjà allongé la bosse sera pas très grosse… en tout cas pas celle à sa tête. Les autres je n'en sais rien, pour tout vous avouez je n'ai pas encore regardé… Hum bref continuons.

Snape ricana un moment avant de se mettre à lui donner de légères tapes sur les joues. Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, il se retrouva avec une vue imprenable sur le service trois pièces de son professeur… S'en suivi respectivement une crise de panique, un hurlement suraigu (que tout homme normalement constitué aurait eu honte de pousser), et pour finir des convulsions…

Severus regarda donc son élève se lever et partir en courant (et en hurlant) vers les roches entourant la crique. Il ricana en constatant que visiblement son étudiant n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait sur une plage nudiste, ni d'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Potter, vous savez que vous n'êtes absolument pas crédible quand vous hurlez et courez partout dans cette tenue ?

Le brun regarda dans quelle tenue il se trouvait tout en voulait demander ce que son maillot de bain avait de si extraordinaire. Maillot de bain qui s'était visiblement fait la malle… Il voulu pousser un autre hurlement, mais comme l'avais fait remarquer Snape, ça n'était pas très viril…

Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de mon maillot de bain ?

Moi, mais rien mon cher Potter… Vous devriez mieux ranger vos affaires c'est tout…

Mieux le ranger? Il était sur moi quand je me suis endormi! C'est vous qui l'avez prit j'en suis sur !

Décidément la situation plaisait de plus en plus à Severus. Le fait qu'il soit nu devant son élève ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde, après tout il avait vécu des situations bien pires ! Mais que celui-ci le soit aussi, et qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi était des plus divertissent. Il fallait bien avouer par la même occasion que le jeune héros était des plus agréables à regarder.

Son corps était fin, jeune, mais si bien musclé. Ce que peut de personne savait c'était que le professeur de potion le plus redouté, le plus haït, le plus cruel enseignant à la grande école de Poudlard, est gay. Et comme tout gay qui se respecte, celui-ci aimait regarder les beaux hommes, alors pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir sur les plages nudistes.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'il venait sur cette plage ci, cette petite crique avait toujours été calme, servant parfaitement de petite cachette où il se rendait parfois avec quelques amants. Qui n'aimaient pas être nu sur une plage, et y faire l'amour ? Ou bien simplement se reposer ? Bon il devait bien avouer que Potter était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir… Mais tant qu'il la fermait en se tortillant comme à l'heure actuelle, cela le divertissait énormément. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par un énième cri de Potter.

Où est mon maillot de bain sale pervers !!

Je ne suis pas un pervers! Se défendit Severus avec un grand sourire.

C'est ça bien sur ! alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

Dites donc c'est vous qui vous trimballez sur une plage nudiste !

Elle n'est pas nudiste cette plage ! ce n'est marqué nulle part !

D'après vous Potter pourquoi y a-t-il quelqu'un à l'entrée a coté des cabines ?

…

Pour ce qui est de votre maillot de bain, la plage est ensorcelée, elle confisque tout vêtement que vous gardez plus de 15 minutes. Il vous sera rendu à votre sortie.

Il vit lentement le visage de son élève se décomposer un peu plus. Et au vu de la tête qu'il tirait il ne pouvait pas faire pire.

Comment je vais faire ?

Ce n'est pas compliqué, vous prenez vos affaires, vous allez dans une cabine vous rhabiller avant de partir.

Je ne peux pas le faire avant ?

Moi je veux bien que vous essayez …Mais après plus de vêtements avant longtemps… ça pourrait être intéressant de vous voir rentrer chez vous tout nu ! je suis sur que la presse s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

Vous n'oseriez pas les appeler ?

Pourquoi pas ce serait marrant !

Le jeune Potter était abasourdi, non seulement la situation était surréaliste mais en plus son professeur voulait que ça se sache. Et au vu de ce qu'il pouvait voir celui-ci n'avait pas de honte à avoir. Pour un homme de son age Severus était plutôt bien conservé et membré aussi, chose qu'il avait remarqué malgré qu'il ait rapidement détourné les yeux.

Le cerveau d'Harry à vitesse rapide, il ne savait pas dans quel sens il devait faire les choses. S'habiller pour partir de la plage ou bien courir nu jusqu'à la sortie. La deuxième solution semblait être la plus sur étant donné qu'il risquait la perte de ses vêtements.

Un élément revint en mémoire du brun, lorsqu'il regarda l'endroit ou se trouvait les affaires de son professeur de potion. Il sourit un instant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son opposé.

Dites-moi professeur ? Que faites vous avec une serviette de fille ??

L'homme haussa les épaules de façon désintéressé avant de lui répondre.

Une blague douteuse des 4èmes années. Il on trouvé drôle de transformer toutes mes affaires avant que je ne vienne ici.

Mais bien sur…

Devant l'air irrité de Severus, Harry partit en courant attraper ses affaires.

Imaginez un peu la vue de notre bien aimé Professeur de potion. Il avait devant ses yeux, un jeune homme tout à fait appétissant courir les parties à l'air. L'homme esquissa un sourire quand le brun passa en courant devant lui pour quitter la crique le plus rapidement possible.

Severus posa les poings sur ses hanches n'arrêtant pas le jeune homme dans sa fuite. Se promettant que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait dans ce genre de situation il n'hésiterait pas à en profiter.

Harry rejoignit les cabines à l'entrée de la plage en un temps record sous les yeux ébahi des autres sorciers présent sur la plage. Il s'engouffra dans l'une d'elle et s'y vêtis.

Lorsqu'il s'envola il se jura de rejoindre de suite les traîtres qui l'avaient envoyé sur cette plage de nudiste.

Fin

**Défi de Mura était :** C'est les vacances et Harry veut aller à la plage, conseillé par les jumeaux il choisit CETTE plage, mais quand il y arrive gros choc, il tombe sur Snape, à poil, et ouai c'est une plage nudiste =D

Le trouvez vous réussi ?? review s'il vous plait !! ^^


End file.
